Bemstar Has Arrived!
is the 4th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on December 22nd, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_04.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Bemstar Has Arrived!" Synopsis With the Pendragon now operational, and Rei now an official member of the ZAP SPACY. Everyone takes off to gather some supplies for the coming battles ahead. Meanwhile, something seems to be troubling Haruna when the crew arrives at an abandoned Resource Transportation Base... Plot The scene opens up with Rei aboard the Pendragon and being inducted into the ZAP SPACY by being presented with his own uniform. Additionally, Kumano announces that the Pendragon's Secondary Engine is nearly completed with its repairs, only for Hyuga to hastily rush him to complete it in 1 hour after Haruna states that after scanning the area in her Dragon Speeder, there are 30 Monsters within the vicinity and they are in danger of closing in on the Pendragon. Meanwhile, Oki tries to get on Rei's good side by trying to mingle with him, offering him coffee, showing off his data on Monsters by studing Monsterology at University, and (positively) stating his envy for Rei for being able to "make friends" with Gomora and Litra after they and every other Monster died on Earth 500,000 years ago. Rei however only gets uncomfortable from Oki's advances and sends him away, grudgingly stating that Gomora and Litra are only tools to him in getting stronger from fighting monsters. Sometime later passes, and Kumano manages to finish repairing the Pendragon's Secondary Engine within the allotted time. With the Pendragon operation again, Hyuga announces that the ZAP SPACY will head for Belargo City in order to see if there are any answers as to why the Monsters have showed up on Boris. First however, they must stop at Area 9 Point 77, a Resource Transportation Base nearby. Heading off to the location however, Haruna begins to show signs or discomfort, but proceeds to their destination. Arriving at Area 9 Point 77 however, the ZAP SPACY discover that it too has been ravaged. Even after scanning the area over in their Dragon Speeders, the ZAP SPACY detects no signs of life remaining. Kumano also states that all the energy deposits in the Area are gone too, which Oki claims that (after discovering some footprints) that a possible culprit to the attack on the Resource Base could've been from the Monster, Bemstar. Back at the Pendragon, Haruna and Hyuga have a private conversation about one possible survivor/victim that has a connection to Haruna. As Haruna leaves, Hyuga informs the rest of the Crew that the unknown person is Hiroki, Haruna's brother, stating that he too was a member of the ZAP SPACY who kept advancing until he became head of Boris's research team, until he went missing after the Monsters began attacking. Suddenly while lementing at Haruna's grief over her Brother's possible passing, the Pendragon's alarm goes off and the Crew are shocked to see Bemstar appear, heading after the Pendragon to feed on more energy. To make matters worse, Haruna has hijacked a Dragon Speeder to deal with Bemstar herself, despite Hyuga warning her that the Speeder is no match for Bemstar's power. With Bemstar fast approaching, Haruna and the Pendragon try to fend off the Monster with their weapons and Missiles. Bemstar however manages to absorb their attacks through its gorge and continues out without any trouble. Luckily, Rei is already on the scene and has summoned Gomora and Litra to do battle against Bemstar. The battle however is roughly at a standstill with Gomora and Bemstar's strength being on par with one another, and even after Haruna's and Litra's involvement proving ineffective, Bemstar only absorbs their attacks to strengthen him in fighting back against Gomora. At that moment, Oki informs Rei that Bemstar is vulnerable for a brief moment only after it absorbs energy through its gorge. With the knowledge, Rei orders Litra to distract Bemstar, to which Litra transforms itself into a Phoenix and discharges a huge burst of Fire from its body at Bemstar. Bemstar absorbs the attack and leaves Gomora open to stab Bemstar with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Bemstar. Later that day, Haruna thanks Rei for avenging Hiroki and everyone takes off in the Pendragon, now en route to Belargo City for some answers. As they are headed out though, Oki and Rei reconnect as Oki shows Rei who the Giant in a Mountainside could be... Ultraman. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown Notes *When Haruna states that Rei's wanting to become stronger from his experiences in fighting Monsters coming from a Video Game, this could be a slight reference to Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS, the video game in which the Ultra Galaxy series is based on. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes